User talk:PipGirl101
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Wasteland Survival Guide Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Capital Wasteland Raider Survival page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grammarlad (Talk) 22:29, May 7, 2011 Yo, Welcome Yo, Pipgirl, it is I, the great and revolutionary Sombar1. So, here's the general lay-down; we are not well off here. I mean this thing has not taken off at all, but, hey, these things take time, and time is what we have. I'm glad to have you here, as is the rest of the administration. As we are short in numbers, give me a few days you'll probably a High Admin. And thank you for taking some business to us and not to those corrupt guys over at the Vault, who very much love to abuse power. Thank you. Sombar1 05:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Keep up the good work! Hi, just wanted to let you know that you're doing really well so far. I'll be off the radar for a month or so, but I'll still check my talk page (see welcome message), so please let me know if there's anything you need advice, help, or encouragement with. I hope you'll continue to serve this wiki well, and I look forward to seeing it progress with your contributions. Grammarlad 09:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) High Admin, miss You are now a High Admin. Add your name to the list. Sombar1 15:12, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations on becoming a High Administrator. The role currently only carries with it a large slice of kudos, but in the future you will be relied upon to look after the wiki and ensure that all new contributions and users uphold our wiki's high standards. I wish you luck in your new role Grammarlad 15:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re evalutation We are re evaluating High Admins. YOu can keep your position if you increase your put out within the next two weeks. If not you will be moved to either admin or standard user position. Thank you, sincerely Sombar1 22:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back I'm sorry for what has been said today, and so I removed them. I want this all put behind us. You aren't an admin, but you sure as hell will be one soon. Thank you and sorry, Sombar1 06:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sombar it still says I am blocked. ...Hmmm. I hit unblock, and it doesn't say you are blocked for me, are you sure? I'm sorry if it does. Sombar1 06:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Sombar1. The reason given is this: :Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "PipGirl101". The reason given for PipGirl101's block is: "Intimidating behaviour/harassment" *Start of block: 05:28, May 29, 2011 *Expiry of block: 05:28, May 30, 2011 *Intended blockee: 68.102.138.231 You may contact Sombar1 or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 68.102.138.231, and the block ID is #2. Please include all above details in any queries you make. That is the message it is givin me. Unblocked your IP. Damn, I wouldn't have done this if I had known it would have been a bitch to undo. :) Sombar1 06:36, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Respect Today, you may have lost your status but you gained something more valuable: respect. You are here to stay and we know that. We see you as one of our own. You are strong and kind and we recognize you for this. I wish I could give you a medal through a computer screen, but sadly I cannot. Work hard and the moment you have enough edits you will be back as a High Admin. I promise you this. Thank you. Sombar1 06:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad everything worked out and its good to have you back. Also nobody knows more about what your going through than me. The latest Tornados that hit Alabama ravaged our community and killed many. While I didn't lose any loved ones I did lose people I knew. Anyway Sombar1 may not be able to give you a medal but I can so here ---------------------------------------------------------------> RAM 07:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Vault Ban GhostAvatar was the one who banned you on the Vault. It says its for Insulting other editors. I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with what happened here as you never insulted me or Sombar1 on The Vault. If you want I'll ask Ghost about it RAM 18:16, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what to do about the banning. I'm not personal with Ausir or GhostAvatar nor do I know what happens with you on the Vault. We are too close knit to assume it was one of us, as Ramallah, Grammarlad, and I would never do such a thing and why would Deathy? So, don't assume it was one of us, because it wasn't. Sombar1 19:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you We appreciate all you have done. You are a valued member. I would like to ask you, as you wish to monitor and perfect the articles we have, if you'd be willing to form a sort of Task Force devoted to this cause of monitoring existing articles? I set up one on the Adventure Time wiki, if you need guidelines on the matter, but I feel this would come in handy. You would head and organize it and you could do whatever you want with it. I feel this would be brilliant. What do you think? Sombar1 19:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can contribute new articles. Now, you should set up a Task Force page and link it to the community. On this you can list goals, targeted areas, ambitions, etc. I will work with you and so will the community. Check out http://adventuretimewithfinnandjake.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Time_with_Finn_and_Jake_Wiki:Task_Force if you are wondering how I made mine. Its pretty standard, and it will be cool. I think by heading this you will have influence that you didn't have even when you were an admin, and don't worry, your place is being saved at the moment :) Sombar1 21:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) If you don't mind, I'm going to pull your apology from the notice board. We've all seen it and we want to put this situation behind us and move on as though nothing happened. Thank you. Sombar1 22:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I also feel that would be a good idea. Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 22:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:So.. No I've been single for about 8 months now. Kinda in a dry spell as of late.RAM 18:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) *Honestly its tempting (your pic on The Vault is pretty hot) however I'm 21 and your 16. Thats what you call jailbait. Besides I live in Alabama and I'm pretty sure your no where close. RAM 19:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) *I added you on Facebook (which I hardly ever use) so if you want to talk more we can.RAM 19:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) GhostAvatar Having looked at a few talk pages over at The Vault, Ghost Avatar simply implemented your ban, PipGirl. He was provided with evidence and he took an appropriate course of action; therefore, no faux pas or lapse of judgement occured. It is fairly clear that his intentions were completely honest, as he banned the user who provided the evidence once he crossed the line, and did everything by the book. As such, you would be wise to treat GhostAvatar as you would treat any other member to The Guide. Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 06:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree Ghost did nothing wrong. You have to be respectful of fellow editors and watch what you say. Also GhostAvatar does great work at The Vault and anything he does here would by helpful. We are hurting for help here and Ghost isn't your average editor. Besides he's only made one edit. Who knows if he will stay and help. As far as special treatment goes I wouldn't worry.RAM 08:57, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Of course Of course, everyone will be treated equally on this wiki. I'm glad we understand one another. Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) Pipbaby I was going through the page history and I saw something in the news area that said you might be with child. Is this true? RAM 07:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Please only place news on the main page if it concerns this wiki. I'm happy your having a baby (although I think I might be a bad idea to have one so young) but that news section is only to be used for important infomation regarding this wiki. Also thats really sad to hear the details that you posted (wow life really dumped alot of shit on you) but I must ask that you not post things that personal on this site. Those details are something I don't think you should just tell people you hardly know. Thanks RAM 18:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Fallout Sandbox wiki chat room come to the chat room on the sandbox wiki, i have not spoken to you in a while, want ot catch up. The Netherealm awaits for you 11:51, October 27, 2011 (UTC)